Talk:Yasuo/@comment-15158097-20131214125945
Why is Yasuo OP you say? Passive: He gets double the amount of Crit chance that he has... Are you serious? With just 2 items he can get up to 100% Critical strike chance, that works extremely well with his kit and his Q. A 10% reduction in Crit damage is not going to solve anything IMO. This needs a serious nerf or adjustment of some kind, unacceptable. Oh, and like that wasn't enough already? His passive continues with a massive shield that regenerates incredibly quickly. And guess what? His W makes him recharge this skill even faster. This is absolutely outrageous. Yes, it's nice to have something to defend against ranged Champions, but this is completely blocking any kind of incoming damage in the laning phase AND in late-game teamfights. This guy is a fighter/assassin, not a massive tank (even though the shield brings him close to that role). His Q is nice. Not that overpowered, just works really well with a fast-paste assassin/ninja/shamurai or what ever you want to call it. Even though it's a balanced skill on it's own, it gets out of control late game with his passive. Imagine a 1.66 second cooldown, 100 physical damage bonus and guaranteed critical strike chance ability, that acts like an auto attack reset? The biggest problem I got with this ability is that this should not also knock up. The knockup should have been somewhere else in his kit. This ability can already deal heavy amounts of damage and that should be the primairy goal in this ability, not the aoe knockup that also deals damage and travels at a high speed. His W is just the most OP thing I have EVER seen in this entire game. Sure it can block projectiles, but it simply blocks too much. It blocks most abilities in the game AND all auto attacks, rendering any ADC useless against this shield. And of course that was not OP enough, because the damn thing blocks anything for your ENTIRE TEAM. I know it makes sense, I mean, it's realistic I guess. But this is just downright overpowered. It lasts for almost 4 seconds, granting your team a huge window of opportunities for any kind of objective or teamfight in the game. This E though... Holy crap. There comes Yasuo from the jungle, dashing through your entire lane. What's that? A support? No, that's just ANOTHER free dash for Yasuo, and thanks to the fact that he slides through opponents just makes the distance he can travel extremely far. You could suggest that he needs enemy units to dash to, but in-lane a well timed gank will always end up in lots of opportunies to dash towards to. It's just like Lee, you get a big reward for finding a target to dash to, even though it's very easy to do so. There's no escape from somebody with infinite dashes. And finally for his ultimate ability. At first, I didn't really now what this was supposted to look like. But when playing along with Yasuo on Janna and Malphite I realised how broken this was. Imagine a Malphite storming into your team, that Knock Up should last long enough, but no, more damage and duration gets added by Yasuo... Not to mention that Yasuo is an assassin champion, who happens to have insane AoE damage AND knockup. This ability wouldn't be that overpowered if it wasn't for the range. That is what pushed this ability across acceptable power for me. His Q sends out a massive AoE knockup/damage that can critically strike, which also travels very quickly, after which he dashes from 1300 RANGE into your team and just obliterates anything and everything. I know it's hard to pull off, but there are more difficult things in the game, while this ultimate just rewards much more. I don't often call Champions overpowered. Of course they are weaknesses in his kit, but the strengths shine through too bright. There's always champions that are better than others, but after playing a couple of matches against and with this champion, I came to the conclusion that this is one of the most unbalanced additions to the league ever. By the way, I will not cry to Riot for a nerf, this post is all I will talk about on this subject. Thank you for reading.